Can We Just Freeze this Moment in Time?
by awinkandasmile
Summary: This is a story from Shane's point of view, after he has found out he is Andrew's father. It is near the beginning of the computer disk storyline, and Kimberly and Shane brought Andrew home from the hospital where they found Peachy lying on the floor. Peachy is okay, but Shane and Kimberly have a talk and they are both concerned...


Shane was sitting in a rocking chair holding Andrew as he processed all that had happened the last few weeks. Victor had filed for and been granted temporary custody of Andrew, which had ripped Kimberly's heart out yet again, and his as well. He and Peachy had been called out of town on an assignment, and to get the message from Kimberly that he needed to come home right away, that there was an accident...there was a helpless feeling in the pit of his stomach as he waited for the plane to get its turn to take off, bringing him back to his family. To get there and be rushed into an examining room and have blood drawn, and to finally find out Andrew was his son... _My son_.

He snapped out of his reminiscing to look down and see a pair of big brown eyes studying his own. Immediately the boy gave a happy smile, showing his front 4 teeth that had cut through in the last couple of months.

"Dadadada..." the child babbled, reaching for Shane's lower lip.

Shane's heart exploded with pride at hearing his son call him that. "Yes, you are right Andrew. I am your Daddy and I'm always going to be here for you. I'm going to take care of you and your mommy, and we are always going to be together."

This wasn't the first time Andrew had called him Daddy. Kim had told him that since the time Paul had returned Andrew to them, anytime the boy was around her father, he would whip out a picture of Shane and Kim. He would point to them and say 'See now my lad, that is your Mommy. Isn't she beautiful? And this handsome fella, well he's your Daddy. And don't you forget it!'

Shane knew how Shawn felt about Victor, and how he could not deal with the prospect of Kim's child calling Victor "Daddy", so he thought up another name for Victor. When Shawn was watching the boy and Victor was anywhere around, he would quietly motion to Victor and whisper in the boy's ear 'Frankenstein'. Shane chuckled to himself at just the thought of his little boy saying that to Victor's face. That would be a sight to see!

Looking back down, he saw those deep brown eyes looking at him again, with concern, apparently startled by the noise or movement. "Yes Andrew, I have such big plans for the three of us." Shane pulled the boy gently to his chest and started to rock the chair. He moved his hand slowly back and forth over the back of Andrew's head, causing the soft, fine hairs to rearrange themselves. "First of all, we need to get you to London so you can have a proper tour of Donovan Manor..." He felt Andrew's whole body slowly start to relax against him, and Shane started talking again in a quiet, soothing voice.

"...Yes, a trip to London is definitely in order for you. We'll visit the stables with a month's worth of horses to choose from..." Shane continued to give his auditory tour of London and Donovan Manor as he moved his hand down to his son's back, resting it there. The boy did not stir. His voice was almost a whisper now, speaking now to himself, "...You will meet Simmons, who has worked for our family long since before I was your age..." Shane stopped rocking the chair. There was no movement at all from the child.

Working through his feelings slowly, Shane continued to verbalize his thoughts in a quiet manner, so as not to wake the boy. Giving Andrew a little squeeze, Shane began, "Oh yes Andrew. I loved you completely from the first minute, no, the first second I saw you. Did you know that I was the first person you met as you entered the world? The first person to touch you? My voice was the first one you heard..." Shane began to choke up. "It did not matter to me at that moment who's biological child you were. I don't know if it was instinctual or it was just because of you, but I knew I would always want to be a part of your life, no matter what any tests said. Now we finally know the truth, and now we don't have to share you with anyone else. The three of us share a bond that can never be broken or undone..."

Feeling overcome with the thoughts and emotions bubbling up to the surface, Shane stood up and walked over to the crib. He gently lowered the child to the mattress, putting a light blanket over him as Andrew rolled over to his side, still deep in sleep. Shane looked at the angelic face, so free from worry or guilt. "Don't you worry, my son. I will not let anything happen to you or your mum. You are the two most important things in the whole world to me."

Just then, he heard a noise in the doorway, and he realized they were not alone. Kimberly slowly made her way to the crib, stopping next to Shane and reaching out to slip her hands around his waist.

"How long have you been here?" Shane inquired as he wrapped his right arm around her, while feeling a little self conscious and exposed.

"Long enough to have a few tears in my eyes," Kimberly responded, attempting to lighten the mood.

Shane smiled and turned his body toward hers and she dropped her arms to her sides. "That's not saying very much now, is it?" He teased, with his right eyebrow raised.

"Good point," Kimberly laughed, and she could tell Shane had relaxed.

Shane maneuvered his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She offered no resistance. "You know," he began, "I really missed you while I was on my trip."

"Oh yeah?" she responded, bringing her arms up around his neck and linking them together solidly. "What a coincidence, because I missed you too."

"I think we have some catching up to do," Shane gave her a gentle kiss and pulled back slightly to gauge her reaction.

"You might be right," Kimberly agreed playfully, standing on her toes to nibble on his lower lip. He slid his hands up the back of her shiny satin robe, and deepened the kiss. As she eagerly responded to his advances, he bent down a little to pick her up, neither willing to part their lips from the other.

He navigated them back out of the room expertly, avoiding dressers, toy trains, stuffed animals, and the rocking chair. Making his way down the hall towards their room, he slowed down. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, which were dark with lust. _How did I get so lucky?_ She nibbled on his neck, causing him to react with small little groans as he waited for her mouth to make its way back up to his. When they reached their room, she pulled back and smiled. She nudged the door open with her foot, and Shane saw that there were candles everywhere, bathing the room in a soft, warm light.

It took Shane back to that night before Kimberly went to prison. It was a time of great joy that they had finally given in to their desires and reunited. That night was so memorable, full of passion and declarations of love, and of course getting engaged again. But there was always the dark cloud of the morning hanging over them, that Kimberly would have to leave him and go to prison, possibly for a very long time.

Tonight, there would be no dark cloud. They were together, they were married, and they were the parents of Andrew, and he would not be taken from them again. Looking at her face glowing from the candlelight, her eyes dark with desire, Shane was overcome with need for this woman. Setting her on the bed, he undid the tie to her robe, and the silky material slid off to the sides of her body like butter on a hot skillet. Her nude form enticed his senses: the feel of her smooth, soft skin, her smell so feminine and alluring, the curves of her body were pleasing to his eyes. Aroused even further, he climbed onto the bed. Looking her over and caressing her face with his left hand, he said, "Mrs. Donovan, you are beautiful. I love you so very much. You are everything I want and need in this world. We have been given a great gift, finding each other. I promise never to waste it."

"Oh Shane," With tears in her eyes, Kim ran her hand down his jaw to his lips, and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. Her hands moved down to untie his robe, it falling open to expose part of his chest. She leaned in to it and gave some small, quick kisses. She brought her hands up over his abs, then his chest, and to his shoulders, quickly freeing them from the material. The robe slid down his back and onto the bed in a pile. Looking at him appreciatively, she declared, "I want you Shane."

That was all that needed to be said as they laid back, him gently lowering himself on top of her petite frame. They resumed their kisses, becoming longer and more insistent. They rolled over, and Kimberly began to slowly kiss her way down his body, allowing her teeth to graze and tease his skin. When she got down past his taut stomach, she was quick to relieve him of his sleep pants and briefs. Kissing, licking, and tasting her way back up his body, Shane was ready for her. It was his turn to not play fair.

Flipping them over yet again, his hands began to wander, stroking and caressing her soft skin. It became apparent that his ministrations were working when she began moving her right leg, bending it at the knee and bringing it over Shane's left leg and sliding it back down the inside of his as far as it could go, virtually locking him in place. She then grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to her for a needy, desperate kiss that was sexy as hell. Breaking apart so they could breathe, Kimberly gasped, "Now..." She looked straight into Shane's eyes, and he could see the need. "Love me now Shane. PLEASE." The pleading in her voice did him in.

The need was mutual that night, as was the ecstasy. They explored each other and reacquainted themselves. With all of the recent events, it felt like it had been a lifetime since they had last made love. After all desires had been satisfied, they lay in each others arms under the silky sheets. Both of them were exhausted. Kimberly quickly fell asleep, with Shane protectively spooning her. He rested his hand gently on her rib cage. Even though it was only early evening, Shane was positive she would sleep through the night, as she had hardly slept at all since Victor had taken custody, and and even less so since Andrew's accident.

Shane was also tired, but his mind was swirling with thoughts and he couldn't sleep. Carefully extricating himself so as not to wake her up, he walked over to the blinds and looked out. Their conversation from earlier in the day replaying over and over in his mind, he could hear Kimberly's voice. _ 'It's your work. See, your work puts you in constant danger, and that means that it puts me and Andrew in danger too...'_ Shane turned and watched Kimberly sleep. He knew her words were true. Even if he tried to deny it, the events of the last week had proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Andrew had been hit by a car and Kimberly had been shot at because of this computer disk. And now the danger had been brought into his own home, as Peachy had been attacked that very day! The thought of losing Kimberly or Andrew was too much to bear. He walked to the door, attempting to escape the horrible thought.

He strode silently down the hall to Andrew's room. He needed to make sure his son was all right. Moving over to the crib, Shane breathed a huge sigh of relief to see the boy lying peacefully under the blanket, just as Shane had left him earlier. Sitting down in the recliner, he continued to work through the issues facing their family. It wasn't as if he had never thought of leaving the agency.

There were many times when he had wrestled with his job, with the toll it extracted on him and his loved ones. First his parents, then Emma, then his brother. His job with the ISA had taken everyone from him. When Kimberly had offered a "part-time family" that cold December evening on the pier a few years ago, she probably didn't realize she was throwing him a lifeline. A way to rejoin the human race. To make friends, and family. He hadn't realized how lost he was until she broke through his walls.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason he had wanted to quit. Oh no, Shane had also become disillusioned with the organization after the 3 prisms adventure, and lost any faith at all in them after the betrayals by Nickerson and Vaughn. Yes, he had decided to leave the ISA many a time. Yet something always pulled him back.

Whether it was the ISA needing his help on a specific case, or him needing intelligence from the agency to help out his family or friends, he could never completely break free. And now, again he was in a position of vulnerability.

He fell in love, and had a family to protect. There was no way he could leave the ISA right now. He had to find this computer disk to keep Kimberly and Andrew safe. He needed the resources of the ISA to accomplish this. Yes, it was decided. He would solve this case first, then they could decide together their next steps.

He left Andrew's room, his steps full of drive and purpose. He made his way to the communications room, sitting down at the computer. He would organize everything he knew about this case on the computer. In the morning, he would contact Diana Colville, and they could all work on a plan. Diana seemed as desperate to get to the bottom of this as Shane was, and with her investigative skills, she might be able to get information that he did not have access to. _I will not lose any more loved ones because of this job. Success is the only option_. Shane would do whatever was necessary to protect those he loved. He had to. _They're all I have left_.


End file.
